Hiroyo Matsumoto
|birth_place = Hiratsuka, Kanagawa |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Mariko Yoshida |debut = 2006 |retired = }} Hiroyo Matsumoto (November 6, 1985) is a [[Professional wrestling in Japan#Female wrestling|'' joshi puroresu ]] wrestler in Japan who wrestled for Mariko Yoshida's Ibuki promotion. Emi Sakura gave her the nickname of Hakai Suru Onna because Matsumoto broke a wall in the Ichigaya arena during her Ice Ribbon debut. She graduated from Hiratsuka Konan High School in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Career ; 2006 *On March 19, Matsumoto had a pre-debut 5-minute exhibition match in Shin-Kiba 1st Ring against Mai Ichii. *On July 16, Matsumoto had her official debut match against Hanako Kobayashi in Shinjuku Face, winning in 6:38 with a Body Slam. ; 2007 * On May 5, Matsumoto teamed with Shuu Shibutani to face veterans Mariko Yoshida and Meiko Satomura. She scored the pinfall against mentor Mariko Yoshida with her Backdrop Driver finisher. * On October 7, Matsumoto teamed with fellow Ibuki worker Tomoka Nakagawa to debut in Ice Ribbon, with the pair scoring the victory over Aoi Kizuki & Miki Ishii. ; 2008 * On January 12, 27, & February 11, Matsumoto participated in and won the 「NEO STAGE08」 singles tournament. * On March 2, Matsumoto challenged Haruka Matsuo for the NWA Women's Pacific/NEO Single Championship, and was defeated. * On April 20, May 23 & June 27, Matsumoto participated in the SENDAI Girls' Pro Wrestling's Jaja Uma Tournament - winning the tournament by defeating Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling's own Ryo Mizunami in the finals. * On July 1, Matsumoto teamed with Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) wrestler Choun Shiryu for an unsuccessful challenge for Ice Ribbon's International Ribbon Tag Team Championship, held by Etsuko Mita and Makoto. * On July 13, Matsumoto partnered with Kyoko Inoue to win the NEO Midsummer Tag Tournament. * On October 12, in OZ Academy's open league to determine the next OZ Academy Openweight Championship challenger, Matsumoto defeated veteran and mentor Aja Kong via over the top rope. Following the match, she was admitted into Kong's stable - ''Jungle Jack 21. * On November 1, at the Ice Ribbon Senbonzakura Hall show, Matsumoto had a singles bout with Ayako Hamada. * On December 21, at the Ibuki show at the Korakuen Hall, Matsumoto won her first singles title by defeating JWP Joshi Puroresu's Arisa Nakajima for the JWP Junior and Princess of Pro-Wrestling Championships. * On December 31, Matsumoto achieved her 150th pro wrestling match in a tag match, with Matsumoto partnering with Makoto against Aoi Kizuki and Riho (One-fourth of her 150 matches took place in Ice Ribbon). ; 2009 * On February 1, at the Ibuki show in Shin-Kiba 1st Ring, Matsumoto faced Sendai Sachiko for the JWP Junior Title/POP Title. She was successful in the first defense of the junior double titles. * On February 5, at the OZ Academy show in Shinjuku Face, Matsumoto partnered with Aja Kong to defeat Mayumi Ozaki and KAORU and win the OZ Academy Tag Team Championship, thus making Matsumoto a triple crown champion. * On February 8, at the JWP/NEO double header at the Tokyo Cinema Club, Matsumoto defeated JWP's Pinky Mayuka for her second successful defense of the JWP Junior/POP double titles. * On March 29, Matsumoto partnered with Kyoko Inoue to win the NEO Tag Titles. * On May 31, at the Ibuki Korakuen Hall show, Matsumoto lost the JWP Junior/POP double titles to fellow Ibuki wrestler and close friend Misaki Ohata. * On August 29, at the NEO in Osaka, Matsumoto and Kyoko Inoue faced Passion Red team of Nanae Takahashi and Kana for the NEO Tag Titles. Matsumoto and Inoue defended the titles by time limit draw. * On October 10, Matsumoto and Kyoko Inoue had a rematch against Passion Red's Nanae Takahashi and Kana at the NEO Shin-Kiba 1st Ring show and lost the NEO Tag Titles. During the match, Matsumoto also injured her foot. * On November 8, in her return match from foot injury, Matsumoto faced Atsuko Emoto at the Ibuki show at Korakuen Hall. ; 2010 * On Jaunuary 4, at the Ice Ribbon show in Shin-Kiba 1st Ring, Matsumoto teamed up with Ice Ribbon wrestler Hamuko Hoshi to face Nanae Takahashi and Mai Ichii for the recently vacated International Ribbon Tag Titles. Matsumoto and Hoshi were successful in winning the tag titles. * On February 20, Matsumoto and Hoshi lost the International Ribbon Tag Titles to Nanae Takahashi and Kazumi Shimouma. * On April 9, Matsumoto participated in SENDAI Girls' Pro Wrestling's 2nd annual Battlefield Tournament, but lost to Ryo Mizunami in Round 1. * On April 10 & April 11, Matsumoto made her U.S. debut when she appeared in the Shimmer Women Athletes' DVD tapings in Berwyn, IL. During that weekend, Matsumoto faced the likes of Sara Del Rey, Lufisto, and Mercedes Martinez. * On July 25, Matsumoto made her second challenge for the NWA Women's Pacific/NEO Single Championship, this time held by NEO's Yoshiko Tamura. Matsumoto lost the match but forced Tamura to use her top finisher - Mt. Cook to end the match. ; 2011 * On March 26, at the Shimmer Women Athletes show in Berwyn, Illinois, Matsumoto and Misaki Ohata, as The Seven Star Sisters, won the Shimmer Tag Team Championship from the Canadian Ninjas (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews), and then successfully defended them against Britani Knight and Saraya Knight. They would lose the title to Daizee Haze and Tomoka Nakagawa the following day. * On September 23, at an OZ Academy show, Matsumoto turned on the Jungle Jack 21 stable and joined Mayumi Ozaki's villainous Seikigun stable. ; 2012 * In 2012, Matsumoto began working regularly for World Wonder Ring Stardom, unsuccessfully challenging Nanae Takahashi for the World Of Stardom Championship on May 3 and joining Yuzuki Aikawa's Zenryoku Joshi stable on June 3. * On June 10, Matsumoto defeated Ran Yu-Yu in the finals of a tournament to become the number one contender to the Oz Academy Openweight Championship. * On August 19, Matsumoto unsuccessfully challenged Chikayo Nagashima for the Oz Academy Openweight Championship. * On October 27, Matsumoto returned to Shimmer Women Athletes and the following day, unsuccessfully challenged Saraya Knight for the Shimmer Championship in a four-way elimination match, which also included Kellie Skater and MsChif. * On December 2, Matsumoto officially quit Mayumi Ozaki's Seikigun stable and returned to Jungle Jack 21. ; 2013 * On March 10, Matsumoto and Tomoka Nakagawa defeated Mayumi Ozaki and Yumi Ohka to win the Oz Academy Tag Team Championship for the second time. * On April 24, Matsumoto and Nakagawa lost the title to Aja Kong and Hikaru Shida. * On August 11, Matsumoto and Nakagawa regained the Oz Academy Tag Team Championship from Kong and Shida. * On October 19, Matsumoto returned to Shimmer and on Volume 59 unsuccessfully challenged Cheerleader Melissa for the SHIMMER Championship. * On October 25, Matsumoto made her debut for Shimmer's sister promotion, Shine Wrestling, unsuccessfully challenging Rain for the SHINE Championship in the main event. * On December 29, Matsumoto won her first title in Stardom, when she, Mayu Iwatani and Miho Wakizawa defeated the Kimura Monster-gun (Alpha Female, The Female Predator Amazon and Kyoko Kimura) for the Artist Of Stardom Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Backdrop driver **''Hiroyo Stone'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a double knee gutbuster) **High-angle sitout powerbomb – adopted from Devil Masami *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker rack **Roaring elbow **''Tokaido Otoshi'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a gutbuster) **Short Clothesline *'Nicknames' **"Lady Destroyer" **Lady Gojira *'Entrance themes' **"Live Happy" by C&C Music Factory Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Ice Ribbon' :*International Ribbon Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hamuko Hoshi *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' :*JWP Junior Championship (1 time) :*Princess of Pro-Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'NEO Japan Ladies Pro Wrestling' :*NEO Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kyoko Inoue :*NEO Stage (2008) :*NEO Mid-Summer Tag Tournament VII (2008) - with Kyoko Inoue *'Oz Academy' :*Oz Academy Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Aja Kong (1) and Tomoka Nakagawa (3) :*Oz Academy Openweight Championship Next Challenger Determination Tournament (2012) :*Best Tag Team Match Award (2011) with Tomoka Nakagawa vs. Chikayo Nagashima and Sonoko Kato on January 9 :*Special Prize (2011) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #25 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females :*PWI ranked her #34 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females :*PWI ranked her #37 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'SENDAI Girls' Pro Wrestling' :*Jaja Uma (2008) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' :*Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Misaki Ohata *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' :*Artist Of Stardom Championship (2 times) 1 with Mayu Iwatani and Miho Wakizawa and 1 with Kellie Skater & Evie as the Hyper Destroyers :*Goddesses Of Stardom Championship (1 time) with Jungle Kyona External links *Oz Academy profile *Hiroyo Matsumoto's Official Blog site is in Japanese *Hiroyo Matsumoto's facebook account *Hiroyo Matsumoto's twitter account *Hiroyo Matsumoto's English Fansite Hiroyo Matsumoto Destroy! * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IBUKI alumni Category:SEAdLINNNG alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:PURE-J alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni